wolnifarmerzyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista questów
1. Quest: Strajk (1) Witaj! To Ty jesteś tym nowym farmerem, nieprawdaż? Słyszałem o Tobie co nieco i chciałem Cię odwiedzić, ale chwilowo nie mam czasu, gdyż muszę się troszczyć o przedszkole. Przedszkolanki postanowiły zastrajkować i niestety nie ma kto maluchom ugotować obiadu. Mam świetny pomysł! Może mógłbyś mi przypadkiem troszkę pomóc? Dzieciaki nie powinny wcinać ciągle fastfoodu, tylko już w młodym wieku polubić smak zdrowej bio żywności. Czy mógłbyś mi dostarczyć 43 marchewek i 1 jajek na pożywną strawę dla dzieci? Byłoby to szalenie miłe z Twojej strony. Ja z mojej strony zapewniam Cię, że wszyscy sąsiedzi w mgnieniu oka dowiedzą się jaki z Ciebie pomocny farmer, a do tego otrzymasz jeszcze 142 punktów i 54 ft 2. Quest: A kuku! (2) A kuku sąsiedzie! Jestem Twoim nowym sąsiadem, pochodzę z Ohio i chciałbym rzucić okiem na Wasze życie tutaj na spokojnej prowincji Niestety moje specjalne nasiona zbóż, które wiozłem ze sobą z dalekiej Ameryki nie przetrwały podróży i teraz nie mam niczego, co mógłbym zasiać. Czy mógłbyś mnie troszkę poratować, sweetheart? Mógłbym Ci się również odwdzięczyć za Twoja przysługę! Dostarcz 173 zboża i 2 jajek (prawie zapomniałem o jutrzejszym śniadaniu!) a dostaniesz w nagrodę 348 punktów i 145 ft. Dzięki Kowboju! Prawdziwy z Ciebie Kumpel! 3. Quest: Reklama (3) Proszę, proszę, nasz nowy farmer... interesujące... Ach, jakiż ze mnie grobianin... Gdzie się podziały moje maniery. Piotrowski moje imię, redaktor naczelny lokalnej gazetki. Czy nie miałbyś przypadkiem ochoty wziąć udziału w naszej akcji Jedzenie dla redakcji? Nasza kantyna niestety ucierpiała odrobinę w ostatnim pożarze. Za Twoją pomoc odwdzięczylibyśmy się artykułem w lokalnej gazetce - co Ty na to? Dostarcz nam proszę 192 ogórków i 288 marchewek, a my zamieścimy w gazecie artykuł o Twojej farmie. Nasza mała reklama przyniesie Ci z pewnością coś koło 255 punktów i 73 ft. Czyż to nie świetny interes? 4. Quest: Kampania przeciwko pestycydom (4) Dzień doberek! Nie jesteś przypadkiem farmerem? Tak? To świetnie się składa! Czy zastanawiałeś się już kiedyś jak straszne skutki mają pozostałości pestycydów w wodzie pitnej? ...Ach, nie używasz w ogóle pestycydów?? Produkujesz tylko i wyłącznie bio produkty? To świetnie! Z pewnością będziesz więc zainteresowany wsparciem naszej kampanii przeciwko pestycydom. W tym celu potrzebowalibyśmy kilku naturalnych produktów, które będziemy mogli porównać z tymi wyhodowanymi na chemii. Czy mógłbyś nam dostarczyć 672 ogórków i 10 jajek? Naturalnie za swoje produkty otrzymasz drobne wynagrodzenie. Czy 1883 punktów i 608 ft jest w stanie Cię zadowolić? Dodatkowo moglibyśmy Twoją skromną chatkę wyposażyć w słodką niebieską skrzynkę na listy. 5. Quest: Udar słoneczny (5) Aua, aua, booliiii! Niestety znów zasnąłem przy opalaniu i teraz piecze mnie cała skóra! Byłem już w aptece, ale aptekarz miał dla mnie tylko złą wiadomość: marchewki potrzebne mu do zrobienia maści, która mogłaby mi pomóc uśmierzyć ból zostaną dostarczone dopiero jutro. Czy mógłbyś udzielić mi w tej nie cierpiącej zwłoki sprawie pomocy i dostarczyć 922 marchewek i 19 jajek? Naprawdę bardzo potrzebuję maści, która chociaż trochę złagodziłaby mój ból. W zamian otrzymasz ode mnie 2304 punktów i 890 ft. 6. Quest: Festyn (6) O rany! Nasz festyn zaczyna się już w weekend, a my nie mamy nawet wystarczająco dużo truskawek i ogórków do naszych deserów i sałatek! Czy Ty przypadkiem nie jesteś farmerem? I czy nie masz przypadkiem w magazynie 360 truskawek i 960 ogórków? Dostarczając nam te produkty uratowałbyś nasze desery i sałatki, bah, cały festyn! Pytasz, co będziesz z tego miał? Cała wspólnota farmerów będzie Ci szalenie wdzięczna i otrzymasz do tego 3300 punktów. 7. Quest: Bio power! (7) Witaj! Nazywam się Marcin Udamisiek z agencji PR zajmującej się ekologiczną uprawą warzyw i owoców. Mamy nowy doskonały pomysł na kampanię przekonującą ludzi do spożywania produktów bio. Postanowiliśmy rozdać za darmo duże ilości bio produktów, aby w ten sposób spopularyzować ich konsumpcję. Świetny pomysł, nieprawdaż? Jeżeli chciałbyś w przyszłości zainwestować w naszą branżę, byłoby miło, gdybyś wsparł naszą akcję dostarczając 540 rzodkiewek i 720 truskawek. Za swój wkład w kampanię otrzymasz 6413 punktów. 8. Quest: Krowy w podeszłym wieku (8) Krowy w podeszłym wieku mają ciężkie życie. Ponieważ nie dają już mleka, nie za bardzo wiadomo, co z nimi począć. Dlatego też apelujemy do Twojego współczucia w stosunku do tych istot - pomóż zorganizować krowom w podeszłym wieku godną starość! Zbieramy właśnie datki na schronisko dla krów, w którym będą miały one codziennie możliwość pasienia się na łące pełnej soczystej trawy pod okiem profesjonalnych opiekunów. Dostarczając 240 kukurydzy i 245 pomidorów zapewnisz wielu krowom spokojną i szczęśliwą starość. Czyż to nie wspaniała wizja? Upiekłbyś tym samym dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu - z jednej strony dobry uczynek, z drugiej strony otrzymałbyś jeszcze za niego 2895 punktów! 9. Quest: Lody truskawkowe (9) Dzień doberek! Nazywam się Robert Frącek i jestem przedstawicielem lokalnego producenta lodów Lizolandia. W chwili obecnej pracujemy właśnie nad nową nutką smakową rewolucjonizującą tradycyjny smak lodów truskawkowych. Czy mógłbyś nam dostarczyć 1440 truskawek i 24 jajek do naszego laboratorium w celu przeprowadzenia kolejnych etapów badań? W ramach nagrody otrzymałbyś od nas 11700 punktów a także ten oto ręcznie polerowany, wypieszczony menhir do Twojego pola pokazowego. 10. Quest: Bio uprawy (10) Dzień dobry! Jestem przedstawicielem wspólnoty farmerów zajmującej się eksperymentalną uprawą produktów bio. Pracujemy obecnie nad nową odmianą pomidorów bogatych w witaminy. Czy mógłbyś nas wesprzeć drobnym datkiem? Jako że próba wyhodowania tego rodzaju pomidorów jest praktycznie tak samo praco- i materiałochłonna jak badania nad roślinami genetycznie manipulowanymi i do tego trwa o wiele dłużej, mamy wręcz ogromne zapotrzebowanie na pomidory do naszych eksperymentów. Czy mógłbyś dostarczyć nam 1152 pomidorów i 48 skorupek od jajka (w celu zwiększenia zawartości wapnia w ziemi po pomidory)? Jesteśmy gotowi przyznać Ci za to 16200 punktów. 11. Quest: Studniówka (11) Witaj! Jako burmistrz tej przeuroczej osady planuję w tym roku urządzić wielki bal dla wszystkich maturzystów na naszym nowo wyremontowanym zamku Książ. Z moich informacji wynika, że jednym z ulubionych dań licealistów są o dziwo jajka w majonezie, w związku z czym będziemy potrzebowali całe ich kopy, by zregenerować nadwyrężone kuciem siły maturzystów. Proszę dostarcz nam 72 jajek i 1037 cebuli, aby nasza studniówka nie okazała się przypadkiem kulinarnym niewypałem. W zamian otrzymasz 16202 punktów. 12. Quest: Lody truskawkowe II (12) Nasz nowy smak lodów truskawkowych robi furorę na rynku! Że też nikt wcześniej nie wpadł na ten pomysł, aby robić lody truskawkowe z truskawek... No ale to nie jest w tej chwili ważne, do rzeczy! W związku z powyższym potrzebujemy pilnie nowej dostawy truskawek, tak abyśmy nie musieli zatrzymywać naszych linii produkcyjnych. Ale tym razem planujemy coś szczególnego - smak truskawkowo-śmietankowy! Pycha! Palce lizać. Proszę dostarcz nam 3456 truskawek i 27 mleka. Za swoją dostawę otrzymasz 25476 punktów./spoiler 13. Quest: Stonka ziemniaczana (13) Plaga stonki ziemniaczanej stawia naszą egzystencję pod znakiem zapytania! Na szczęście jedno z pobliskich centrum badawczych obiecało nam pomoc w zwalczaniu obrzydliwych szkodników. Błyskotliwi naukowcy odkryli niedawno, że bażanty uwielbiają stonkę! W związku z powyższym w całym kraju mają zostać zbudowane fermy bażantów, aby w jak najkrótszym czasie wyhodować jak najwięcej egzemplarzy tego gatunku. Prosimy pomóż nam w zaopatrzeniu ferm bażancich w karmę i dostarcz tak szybko, jak to możliwe 8064 ogórków i 48 mleka, abyśmy mieli czym karmić bażancie pisklaki. W ramach wdzięczności otrzymasz 15660 punktów. 14. Quest: Szpinakking (14) Witaj! Nazywam się Zenek Witamina i jestem przedstawicielem firmy Szpinakking. Nasza firma planuje w najbliższym czasie wprowadzić na rynek nowy produkt specjalnie dla marynarzy - jaja ze szpinakiem w puszce! Rewelacja, nieprawdaż? Jesteśmy przekonani, że nasz nowy produkt będzie schodził jak świeże bułeczki, w związku z tym prosimy Cię o dostawę 3110 szpinaku i 144 jajek, abyśmy mogli wystartować z produkcją superzdrowej odlotowej karmy dla marynarzy. W nagrodę otrzymasz 57240 punktów. 15. Quest: Szef kuchni (15) Wielki szef kuchni Janek Turoń przedstawił w swoim najnowszym programie przepis na pieczeń wieprzową w sosie z pianki mlecznej. Jak można się było spodziewać wszyscy chcą teraz koniecznie ugotować potrawę Janka T. i z supermarketów zniknęły w przeciągu kilku godzin całe zapasy mleka i jaj. Sieć supermarketów 'Boża krówka' oferuje Ci 33930 punktów za dostarczenie 96 mleka i 180 żółtek z jajek. Oprócz tego otrzymasz stylowy, niemalże zabytkowy rower rozwoziciela mleka jako ozdobę do Twojego pola pokazowego. 16. Quest: Odwiedziny z Zielonej Doliny (16) Krasnale z Zielonej Doliny chciałyby zrobić mały rekonesans na naszych farmach, żeby zobaczyć jak uprawiają swoje pola prawdziwi farmerzy. Do planu wizyty należy cykl wykładów na temat metod uprawy w dużych gospodarstwach rolnych, a także poczęstunek dla naszych małych radosnych i rubasznych przyjaciół z Zielonej Doliny. W tym celu koniecznie potrzebujemy dostawy 240 jajek i 1836 ziół. Mamy nadzieję, że tak miłe przywitanie z naszej strony poniesie się echem po Zielonej Dolinie i że w najbliższym czasie nie będziemy mogli narzekać na brak turystów. W nagrodę otrzymasz 62190 punktów. 17. Quest: Demonstracja (17) Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Mirek Wielkopański i jestem prezesem Wspólnoty farmerów. W najbliższych dniach planujemy w stolicy wielką antyrządową manifestację związaną z kolejną obniżką cen skupu mleka, której punktem kulminacyjnym będzie zalanie budynku parlamentu hektolitrami mleka i obrzucenie go tysiącem jajek, żeby troszkę upiększyć tą przenudną białawą siedzibę sztywniaków w ich szaroponurych garniturach. Wolny farmerze! Apelujemy - wspomóż nasz pokojowy protest i dostarcz nam minimum 384 mleka i 144 w miarę starych jajek, które rozwiną swój aromat po zetknięciu z budynkiem parlamentu. Twoi koledzy z pewnością będą Ci dozgonnie wdzięczni za ten gest solidarności, a ponadto możesz liczyć na 70920 punktów. 18. Quest: Drugie śniadanie (18) Aaaa! A więc to Ty jesteś TYM nowym farmerem, o którym głośno już na każdym rogu naszej osady! Och! Przepraszam bardzo, zupełnie zapomniałam się przedstawić! Helga von Dwójhausen, miło mi, jestem dyrektorką lokalnej szkoły. I jak tam idą interesy? Bo u mnie w szkole ciągle stres, stres i jeszcze raz stres.... Te małe potwory nie potrafią ani przez chwilę usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu z zamkniętą buzią i do tego wszystkiego część z nich nie przynosi drugiego śniadania do szkoły! W związku z tym zaplanowałam wprowadzenie w życie akcji 'Drugie śniadanie dla wszystkich', na której realizację potrzebowałabym wspaniałomyślnego wsparcia z Twojej strony w postaci 192 mleka i 6739 szpinaku. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze odżywione dzieciaki będą rozleniwione z powodu swoich pełnych brzuchów i w związku z tym cichsze i bardziej znośne. Proszę pomóż mi zachować zdrowie psychiczne i dostarcz wymagane produkty, a otrzymasz 116280 punktów oraz możliwość zakupu na ranczo mojego starego regału na książki. 19. Quest: Wampiry! (19) Witaj! Nazywam się profesor van Wirsing i jestem okolicznym ekspertem od wampirów. Zgadza się, nie zaprzeczam, nie mam zbyt wiele do roboty, gdyż prawdę mówiąc w naszych okolicach jeszcze nigdy nie widziano wampira. Z pewnością dlatego, że nie mają ochoty na krew farmerów spożywających tylko produkty bio... Ale do rzeczy mój synu, do rzeczy. W chwili obecnej pracuję nad badaniem działania cebuli i skorupek jajek na wampiry. Wiem, wiem, że tradycjonaliści obstają przy czosnku, ale trzeba iść z czasem, postępem oraz osiągnięciami współczesnej nauki. Dla mojego zespołu badaczy potrzebuję koniecznie 7518 cebul i 216 jajek. Za dostarczone produkty otrzymasz 108956 punktów. 20. Quest: Koce (20) Witaj! Zbieram koce dla organizacji charytatywnej zaopatrującej biednych, bezdomnych i bezrobotnych managerów w coś ciepłego do ubrania lub spania. Czy mógłbyś wspomóc nas kilkoma kocami i napojami dla marznących i spragnionych biedaków? Ach, jesteś farmerem i masz tylko mleko i wełnę? Nie ma żadnego problemu! Weźmiemy i jedno i drugie! W jednej z naszych lokalnych fabryk przerobimy Twoją wełnę po niskich kosztach na cieplutkie, milutkie kołderki. Dostarcz nam 150 wełny i 272 mleka, a zapewnisz sobie wdzięczność byłych szefów zarządów. Kto wie, może kiedyś powrócą na swoje skórzane fotele i pomyślą o Tobie. W nagrodę otrzymasz 34650 punktów. 21. Quest: Baton z muesli (21) Dzień dobry! Nazywam się Don Donald Kogucki i jestem przedstawicielem firmy Knickers poszukującym specjalnych składników do naszych nowych batonów z muesli. Słyszałem, że jesteś jednym z lepszych farmerów w okolicy i dlatego przychodzę do Ciebie z zapytaniem, czy nie mógłbyś nam dostarczyć ziaren słonecznika i miodu do naszej nowej kulinarnej kreacji? Potrzebowalibyśmy 1350 ziaren słonecznika oraz 50 miodu do produkcji naszego nowego towaru. W zamian otrzymasz 78375 punktów i... uważaj, nie spadnij z ciągnika, naszego starego firmowego kota Filemona! Cieszysz się? Ja również! Filemon na pewno dzielnie będzie łapał u Ciebie myszy, a u nas przynajmniej nie będzie dłużej ostrzył sobie pazurów na stylowych skórzanych sofach. 22. Quest: Pizza (22) Eeee! Ciao Signore! Nazywam się Giovani Pieczarkoni i jestem przedstawicielem firmy Pizza rules! Pate naszej firmy wysłał mnie w podróż po całym kraju w poszukiwaniu najlepszego szpinaku i jaj do naszej pizzy 'Wezuwio Supremo'. Podobno Twoje produkty są jednymi z najzdrowszyc w całym regionie? Czy mógłbyś nam w związku z tym dostarczyć na próbę 15552 szpinaku i 1008 jajek? Otrzymasz od nas w zamian 318600 punktów. Capisci? 23. Quest: Powódź (23) Jak zwykle o tej porze roku mamy w okolicy problem z podtopami gruntów przez okoliczne rzeki. Sama wioska jest wprawdzie zabezpieczona przed powodzią ogromnymi wałami przeciwpowodziowymi, ale obawiam się, że jeżeli w najbliższym czasie nie wzmocnimy wałów przy następnej powodzi nie wytrzymają one naporu wody i będziemy zgubieni... Tymczasem powinniśmy zapchać przynajmniej te najmniejsze dziury i pomyśleliśmy, że doskonale w tym celu nadawałyby się Twoje szparagi. Pomóż przetrwać naszej wiosce i dostarcz 6552 szparagi jako korki oraz 130 majonezu jako środka uszczelniającego do Ochotniczej Straży Pożarnej. W ramach wdzięczności okoliczni farmerzy założą koło Twojej chaty piękną rabatkę z kwiatami, a Twoja sława wzrośnie znów o 373645 punktów. Ponadto wdzięczny burmistrz okolicznej osady udzieli Ci pozwolenia na budowę drugiej farmy! Umowę o kupno drugiej farmy możesz podpisać na swoim ranczo. 24. Quest: Inwazja pisklaków (24) Jedno z przedsiębiorstw transportowych prze pomyłkę rozładowało na Twojej farmie dostawę składającą się z 25.000 świeżo wyklutych pisklaków. Ferma drobiu, która miała otrzymać dostawę już wysłała swojego kierowcę, żeby odebrał maluchy, ale niestety stoi on już od 3 godzin w mega korku. Dlatego też byłoby wskazane, żebyś w tym czasie zajął się maluchami i dał im przynajmniej coś do jedzenia. Przy takiej liczbie powinieneś im dać 51840 zboża i 55 sera pociętgo na bardzo małe kawałeczki. Hodowca kur będzie Ci z pewnością bardzo wdzięczny i podziękuje Ci 60579 punktami. 25. Quest: Wata cukrowa (25) Serwus nerwus! Hehe, nie jesteś nerwus? Wiem, wiem, chciałem się tylko trochę z Tobą poprzekomarzać. Nazywam się Gerald Wilczydół i mam świetny pomysł: Na pewno masz jeszcze w magazynie trochę wełny i miodu... Moglibyśmy z robić z tego watę cukrową! Jak myślisz? Super pomysł, co stary?! Nie rób takich wielkich oczu, tylko bądź tak miły i skocz do magazynu po 280 wełny 210 i miodu, żebym mógł wystartować z produkcją pyszności hehe. Bóg zapłać, dobry człowieku! Co? Mówisz, że oprócz błogosławieństwa chciałbyś otrzymać zapłatę? Ok, masz tu 138.705 punktów. I co brachu, zadowolonyś? 26. Quest: Droga krzyżowa (26) Niech będzie pochwalony synu. Zygmunt Teologus moje imię. Jestem okolicznym księdzem w potrzebie. Otóż szukam miłosiernych dusz, które wspomogłyby datkami naszą coroczną odświętną drogę krzyżową. W tym roku małe owieczki z okolicznego przedszkola postanowiły skupić się na jasnej stronie życia i przedstawić zamiast cierpienia Chrystusa jego przybycie do raju - krainy mlekiem i miodem płynącej. Czy mógłbyś nas wspaniałomyślnie wesprzeć datkami synu? Potrzebujemy 672 mleka i 210 miodu. W zamian otrzymasz honorowe miejsce przed sceną w czasie przedstawienia, błogosławieństwo i 169785 punktów. 27. Quest: Traktor Atlasus (27) Producent traktorów Atlasus wypuścił właśnie na rynek swój najnowszy produkt Atlasusu P-5000-X! Zdaje nam się, że ten wypieszczony model z mocnym silnikiem, zbudowany z podzespołów najlepszych krajowych i zachodnich firm będzie na rynku absolutnym hitem na nadchodzących Targach Rolnictwa. Planujemy zaprezentować nową maszynę w akcji na specjalnie po to przygotowanych sztucznych łanach zbóż i polach kukurydzy. W tym celu wymyśliliśmy specjalną technikę wiązania ździebełek poszczególnych roślin, tak aby stwarzały one wrażenie prawdziwego pola, które najpierw będzie koszone za pomocą naszego super Atlasa, a następnie hop! powiązane snopki będziemy podnosili do pionu i całą zabawę będzie można zacząć od nowa. Do naszych uszu dotarło, że jesteś jednym z najlepszych farmerów w okolicy i z pewnością będziesz nas w stanie zaopatrzyć w duże ilości kukurydzy i zboża. Dostarcz nam proszę 75600 zboża i 25000 kukurydzy, a wynagrodzimy Cię 42131 punktami. Ponadto otrzymasz od nas w dowód uznania Twoich zasług luksusową żabią sadzawkę do Twojego pola pokazowego. 28. Quest: Straż pożarna (28) Witaj! Jestem komendantem okolicznej straży pożarnej i nazywam się Stefan Skwierczak. Mam wielki problem, bo wszystkie nasze węże są już bardzo stare i dziurawe, i na wypadek pożaru możemy sobie nimi tylko pomachać, bo cała woda tryska na boki zamiast w epicentrum pożaru. Dlatego też w przyszłym tygodniu zaplanowaliśmy z naszymi kobitkami wspólne szydełkowanie nowych węży strażackich w kole gospodyń wiejskich. W tym celu potrzebujemy 480 wełny. Jako że później musimy jeszcze zaimpregnować nowe węże strażackie, potrzebowalibyśmy Twojego wyśmienicie do tego nadającego się miodu. Czy jesteś w stanie dostarczyć nam 272 miodu? Cała wioska będzie Ci z pewnością szalenie wdzięczna i podziękuje Ci przyznaniem 206760 punktów. Ja ze swojej strony mogę Ci obiecać, że na wypadek pożaru na Twojej farmie będziemy pędzić do gaszenia na złamanie karku! Słowo honoru! 29. Quest: Zacierki (29) Dzień dobry! Nazywam się Zenek Pichcigut i planuję zrobić dziś dla całej rodziny na obiad wielką górę zacierek z przeróżnymi sosami. Nie wiem tylko, skąd wziąć takie ilości jajek i mleka do produkcji mojej popisowej potrawy. Czy byłbyś tak miły i zaopatrzył mnie w potrzebne mi towary? Zrobiłbym przy okazji pyszny obiadek dla Ciebie. Co ty na to? Żony nie masz, nie ma Ci kto gotować... Czas najwyższy, żebyś rozglądnął się z jakąś zdrową, dorodną dziewką, która trochę by się o Ciebie zatroszczyła! Co takiego? Mówisz że dzisiejsze dziewczyny są jak dla Ciebie zbyt zaborcze?! I co to oznacza? No własnym uszom nie wierzę! Że chce z Tobą zamieszkać? Chłopcze, chłopcze, co Ty wiesz o życiu... No ale odbiegamy od tematu... Twoja sprawa, Twoje życie... Dostarcz mi po prostu 2688 jajek i 1024 mleka, a ja ugotuję pyszny obiad. Żebyś nie był zbyt stratny dorzucę jeszcze 448320 punktów. 30. Quest: Kurs na konduktora pociągu (30) Firma Ciuchcia SA szuka nowych wyzwań i pomysłów do jej uwielbianego przez wszystkich programu kształcenia konduktorów. Nowym punktem programu kursu ma być ćwiczenie konsolidujące wspólnotę konduktorów i pasażerów. Trening polega na tym, że kandydat na konduktora zostaje zanurzony w garze miodu a następnie wsadzony do poruszającego się wagonu pełnego owczej wełny. Badania wykazują, że tego rodzaju ćwiczenia w niesamowity sposób wpływają na zdolność bezproblemowego poruszania się konduktorów po zatłoczonym pociągu niemalże po omacku. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy, czy program ten rzeczywiście przynosi pożądane efekty... Najważniejsze, że można go odpisać od podatku. Dostarcz nam proszę 320 miodu i 560 wełny. Za swoją dostawę otrzymasz 242160 punktów. 31. Quest: Sklep pamiątkowy (31) Nasza wioska stała się w ostatnim czasie ulubionym miejscem urlopu dla wszystkich zwolenników agroturystyki. Aby każdy z turystów mógł zakupić odjechaną pamiątkę ze wspaniałego urlopu w naszej miejscowości, aby w długie jesienne wieczory móc patrząc na nią wspominać cudowne letnie wieczory spędzone na stogu siana, sołtys naszej wsi zlecił sklepowi pamiątkowemu produkcję ekstra serii pamiątek z wysuszonych szparagów i skórek od sera. Pomóż nam przy realizacji projektu i dostarcz 14742 szparagów i 194 sera. W zamian otrzymasz 836328 punktów oraz ten oto imponujący regał z pchlego t... ehmm z lokalnego antykwariatu! Z pewnością będzie się nadawał do składowania Twoich przepysznych przetworów na zimę. 32. Quest: Lody truskawkowe III (32) Dzień doberek! To znowu ja, Robert Frącek z Lizolandii. Nasz tort lodowy o smaku truskawkowym robi furorę w całej Polsce i powoli zaczyna również podbijać podniebienia naszych sąsiadów ze wschodu i zachodu. Jedynym naszym problemem są permanentne opóźnienia w dostawie surowców do produkcji przysmaku. Dlatego też błagamy: dostarcz nam 77760 truskawek i 383 miodu, a zareklamujemy Twoja farmę u kolegów po fachu, tak że nie nadążysz z realizacją zleceń! W nagrodę otrzymasz 620831 punktów! Ponadto bezpłatnie wyremontujemy Twoją drewutnię tworząc tym samym nową ozdobę do Twojego pola pokazowego. 33. Quest: Łakomczuszki (33) Nasi sąsiedzi Krasnoogrodnicy z Zielonej Doliny to straszne łakomczuchy! Wprost uwielbiają wszystko, co jest słodkie i ciągle tylko napychają swoje małe, okrągłe, wiecznie głodne brzuszki. Jako że ich własne owoce są dla nich odrobinę za kwaśne koniecznie potrzebują czegoś, co osłodzi im życie. Może tak dostarczyłbyś im trochę miodku, żeby ich buzie nie musiały się dłużej krzywić przy jedzeniu kwaśnych papierówek? Zrobisz to dla swoich małych przyjaciół? To świetnie! Dostarcz 540 miodu dla Krasnoogrodników z Zielonej Doliny. Jak dorzucisz do tego 14600 jagód na marmoladę krasnale z pewnością oszaleją z radości! W nagrodę otrzymasz 449550 punktów. 34. Quest: Koncert gwiazd! (34) Nie do wiary! Jeden z kultowych zespołów na scenie farmerów - Masywny Atak Wolnych Farmerów - planuje koncert w naszej wiosce! Wszyscy mieszkańcy na czele z lokalną młodzieżą szaleją z radości i kompletnie nie potrafią się skupić na pracy i nauce. W związku z tym doprowadzony do pasji roztargnieniem uczniów dyrektor szkoły postanowił zrobić wszystko, żeby odwołać koncert. Skontaktował się już w tej sprawie z okolicznym proboszczem i obydwaj udali się z petycją do sołtysa, żeby przekonać go do odwołania koncertu. Bogu dzięki miejscowy sołtys jest osobą otwartą na świat i progresywną, i do tego absolutnym fanem Masywnego Ataku Wolnych Farmerów, więc juhuuuuuu!!!!! koncert się odbędzie. Jako że każdy koncert zespołu MAWF jest wielkim show, potrzebujemy czerwonej lepkiej masy, która będzie wylewana od czasu do czasu na publikę... Nie pytaj mnie, co muzycy zamierzają w ten sposób osiągnąć, nie mam pojęcia, dowiemy się już wkrótce. Dostarcz po prost jak najszybciej 50.400 jagód i 432 majonezu organizatorom koncertu, aby mogli przygotować wszystko co potrzebne. Otrzymasz w zamian 1.208.880 punktów i ... uważaj! nowy kominek do Twojej przytulnego ranczo. 35. Quest: Stolica kultury 2010 (35) "\"Nasza osada zostanie wybrana stolicą kultury 2010!\" ogłosił dziś w wywiadzie dla 'Głosu farmera' jeden z radnych. Hmm... co prawda wszyscy są zgodni co do tego, że to bardzo śmiało wyznaczone cele, ale nie możemy się przecież poddawać na samym początku! W każdym bądź razie w najbliższym czasie zaplanowane są dla mieszkańców regularne odczyty sławnych literatów w hali sportowej szkoły podstawowej. Lokalny stolarz dostarczył już krzesła dla publiki i poetów, ale przydałoby się zrobić na nie jakieś miękkie obicia lub poduszki. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy się również zatroszczyć o strawę dla artystów i miłośników kultury. Dostarcz proszę 1760 mleka, ulubionego napoju artystów oraz 1000 wełny, z której zrobimy miękkie obicia do krzeseł. W nagrodę za swoje zaangażowanie w projekt otrzymasz %POINTS% punktów. I kto wie, być może radni w ramach wdzięczności zadecydują o nowym, korzystnym dla Ciebie podziale gruntów... 36. Quest: Farmopolitan (36) Własnym oczom nie wierzę! Popatrz tylko - lokalny magazyn piękności opublikował artykuł o Twojej bio farmie! Szczególną uwagę próżnej... ehmm modnej publiki czasopisma zwróciły przede wszystkim Twoje produkty pochodzenia zwierzęcego. Jako że po takiej reklamie możesz liczyć się z kolosalnym wzrostem zapotrzebowania na Twoje maseczki miodowo-jajeczne Twój sąsiad Piotr Kieszonkowiec zaoferował, że przejmie za Ciebie wszystkie sprawy związane z marketingiem. Dostarcz 4800 jajek i 595 miodu abyśmy mogli wyprodukować nową partię maseczek dla klientek szturmujących powoli drzwi naszej firmy. W nagrodę otrzymasz 749738 punktów oraz wielką sławę! Jak się zapewne powoli domyślasz, całą kasę zgarnie Twój sąsiad Piotrek. 37. Quest: Zapiekanka ziemniaczna (37) Witaj! Jestem Dimitri Bouroutzis z pobliskiej greckiej restauracji. Właśnie skończyły mi się składniki do mojego numeru popisowego - zapiekanki ziemniaczanej z serem!! MHHMM!!!! Pycha! Moi goście są niepocieszeni! Czy możesz mnie poratować 46550 ziemniaków i 216 sera, żebym mógł upichcić moją pieszczącą podniebienia zapiekankę? Otrzymasz ode mnie w zamian 933756 punktów i ozdobną drabinkę do wspinania do Twojego pola pokazowego. 38. Quest: Teledysk (38) Znany od Kaukazu po Alaskę muzyk John Branżowy napisał właśnie nową świetną piosenkę do programu "Farmer szuka żony" i planuje nakręcić do niej teledysk. Jako że piosenka opowiada o polach kukurydzianych potrzebujemy dostawy dużej ilości zboża, aby stworzyć odpowiednią scenerię - konkretnie 259200 zboża i 216 cukierków dla ekipy filmowej. W nagrodę za pomoc otrzymasz 252960 punktów. 39. Quest: Człowiek ze stali (39) Wysportowani programiści z lokalnej firmy komputerowej upjers postanowili zgodnym chórem zameldować się do tegorocznej edycji 'Człowieka ze stali'. Aby mieć jeszcze lepszą kondycję postanowili oni żywić się tylko i wyłącznie szpinakiem, w związku z czym potrzebujemy 51.840 szpinaku. Acha! Prawie bym zapomniał - panowie potrzebują również 230 kłębków wełny na sznurówki do swoich butów sportowych, gdyż tylko ci, którzy mają power i dobrze zawiązane buty mogą pokazać prawdziwą klasę. W zamian za swoje dostawy otrzymasz 856.800 punktów! 40. Quest: Podatki (40) Ach nie! Znowu to przeklęte wypełnianie zeznania podatkowego i płacenie podatków! Jak ja tego nie lubię! No ale od czego się ma w końcu doradców podatkowych! Twój doradca już szalenie cieszy sie na myśl, że może za Ciebie odpisać od podatku łóżko wodne jako urządzenie do podlewania roślin... Wprawdzie dużo nam to nie da, bo przy tych zyskach urząd skarbowy z pewnością porządnie trzepnie Cię po kieszeni, ale z drugiej strony masz przecież dotacje z Unii Europejskiej. Żyć nie umierać. Dostarcz swojemu doradcy podatkowemu 5280 jajek i 1795 mleka, aby mógł usmażyć sobie pyszny omlet przy wypełnianiu Twojej deklaracji podatkowej, a on już zatroszczy się o resztę. W zamian otrzymasz 849.816 punktów. 41. Quest: Partnerzy II (41) Heloł Kałboj! To ja, Jeff, Twój sąsiad zza płotu rodem z Ohio. Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? Jako że ostatnio byłeś mi bardzo pomocny mam dla Ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia - proponuję Ci współpracę! Otóż mój wujek ma w Houston sklep z najróżniejszymi towarami. Mógłbym Ci załatwić u niego zamówienie na 475 majonezu i 238 cukierków, naturalnie jeżeli chcesz. W ramach zapłaty otrzymałbyś od wujka 1.665.576 punktów i ten oto wspaniały oryginalny amerykański Texas Barbecue-Grill do Twojego pola pokazowego. Jesteś interested? 42. Quest:Żyzna kraina (42) Urząd Badania Żyzności Gleby odkrył w ramach swoich badań, że ziemia na Twojej farmie należy do jednej z najbardziej żyznych w całym kraju! W chwili obecnej naukowcy próbują znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie, w jaki sposób można by doskonałą jakość Twojej ziemi niejako 'zaszczepić' na innych okolicznych polach i wpadli na szatański pomysł, żeby przetransportować część Twojej ziemi za pomocą... dżdżownic!!! To jeszcze nie koniec tego dziwnego pomysłu... Najnowsze badania wykazały, że dżdżownice rozmnażają się najlepiej w nasączonych sokiem z porzeczek kłębkach wełny. Dostarcz proszę 64.152 porzeczek i 253 kłębków wełny, a otrzymasz w zamian chwałę i 1.704.780 punktów! 43. Quest: Odrobina luksusu dla każdego (43) Twoje krowy byłyby z pewnością o wiele szczęśliwsze, gdyby nie musiały ciągle leżeć na szorstkiej i kłującej słomie. Ponadto wyglądają również na niezadowolone ze swojej monotonnej diety: rzepak, koniczyna, rzepak, koniczyna i tak w kółko..... Muuuh! Ileż można! Mam wprawdzie niekonwencjonalny pomysł, ale kto wie, może krówkom zasmakuje - miodek do żłobu, wełna pod brzuszek! Dostarcz do obory 1320 wełny i wymieszaj krowią karmę z 880 miodu. Myślę że w ten sposób wyhodujesz rasę najpiękniejszych, najzdrowszych i najszczęśliwszych krów w całym kraju! W nagrodę otrzymasz 615.120 punktów. 44. Quest: Lukrecjowy batonik (44) Znany na całym świecie koncern Nusstle potrzebuje pilnie do wyrobu swojego nowego produktu - absolutnego topsellera - batonika lukrecjowego o smaku serowo-kalafiorowym dostawy 238 sera i 30.294 kalafiora. Prosimy nie zawiedź wszystkich czekających z utęsknieniem na nową dostawę batonów serowo-kalafiorowych (fuj, ble, igitt, jak można w ogóle coś takiego w ogóle wziąć do ust!). W nagrodę otrzymasz 576.923 punktów oraz huśtawkę z wielkiej opony do Twojego pola pokazowego. 45. Quest: Kometa (45) Wyobraź sobie, że dzisiaj rano w szopę z sianem uderzyła kometa! Kiedy przybiegłeś na miejsce chcąc ugasić pożar znalazłeś w kapsule ratunkowej statku kosmicznego małe dziecko... Jako dobry człowiek postanowiłeś przygarnąć malucha i dałeś mu na imię Bożydar. Wprawdzie wszystko wskazuje na to, że chłopak jest jednym z mutantów z niesamowitymi zdolnościami (lasery w oczach), Wasze pożycie układa się jednak jak na razie pokojowo, gdyż znasz najskrytsze pragnienia malucha i je on Ci niemalże z ręki nie czyniąc większych szkód w okolicy. Dlatego też zaopatrz się lepiej w pokaźny zapas koktajli mlecznych, aby w miarę potrzeby móc okiełznać zapędy Spacerine. Dostarcz 2304 mleka i 259 cukierków dla babci, która zajmuje się od dawien dawna wyrobem najlepszych koktajli mlecznych w okolicy. W nagrodę otrzymasz 538.272 punktów. 46. Quest: Wypadek (46) Nieznośna lekkość bytu dała dzisiaj o sobie znać na lokalnej drodze, kiedy to kierowca ogromnej ciężarówki wypadł z zakrętu i stracił cały swój ładunek mąki. Mieszkańcy wioski są zbyt leniwi, żeby pomóc kierowcy w załadowaniu masy mąki z powrotem na samochód i dlatego wpadli na szatański plan, aby usmażyć największy omlet świata i w ten sposób przejść do historii w Księdze Rekordów Guinessa. Dostarcz mieszkańcom wioski 5760 jajek i 2304 mleka, aby mogli rozpocząć smażenie omleta. W nagrodę otrzymasz 976.320 punktów. 47. Quest: Bingo (47) Nie do wiary! Twoja babcia wygrała w bingo wycieczkę statkiem na Karaiby! Jako że babcia nigdy nie wyrusza w podróż nie mając porządnego zapasu swojego ulubionego majonezu o smaku jabłkowym, powinieneś ułatwić jej przygotowania do wyprawy i dostarczyć składniki do zrobienia majojabłkonezu. Ponieważ babcia jako osoba serdeczna i otwarta na świat skontaktowała i zaprzyjaźniła się już z innymi uczestnikami wycieczki oraz obiecała każdemu z nich po słoiczku swojego przysmaku, potrzebuje od Ciebie sporej dostawy składników. Dostarcz babci 13.800 jabłek i 518 majonezu, aby nie musiała świecić przed nowymi przyjaciółmi oczami i mogła obdarować każdego słoiczkiem przysmaku. W nagrodę za swój wkład otrzymasz 5.559.806 punktów. Kosmiczne siły naszego uniwersum zatroszczą się również o to, by na Twoim polu pokazowym pojawiły się tajemnicze kręgi w polach kukurydzy. 48. Quest: Klub cyklisty (48) Krajowy klub cyklisty planuje swoje doroczne spotkanie członków w pobliżu Twojej farmy. Koniecznie musimy się zatroszczyć o to, żeby wszyscy wygłodzeni po długiej jeździe cykliści otrzymali przynajmniej mały posiłek w celu regeneracji sił. Masz jeszcze trochę czasu do zjazdu, więc proponuję, żebyś już teraz zaczął gromadzić produkty na posiłek dla cyklistów. Zgromadź 5760 jajek i 1958 mleka na powitanie cyklistów. W nagrodę otrzymasz 927.072 punktów i dozgonną wdzięczność przewodniczącego klubu, który z pewnością zareklamuje Twoją farmę u swoich zagranicznych kolegów. 49. Quest: Powódź w Zielonej Dolinie (49) Słyszałeś już ostatnią złą nowinę z Zielonej Doliny? Wiosenne roztopy dały się w kość naszym małym przyjaciołom i zniszczyły kompletnie sklep z artykułami ogrodniczymi. Biedne krasnale koniecznie potrzebują nowych dekoracji do swoich ogrodów, aby nie stracić swoich stałych klientów. Pomóż Krasnoogrodnikom z Zielonej Doliny i dostarcz towary na odbudowę sklepu - 276 kłębków wełny oraz 259 cukierków na osłodę wysiłków budowlanych. W nagrodę za pomoc otrzymasz 417.312 punktów. 50. Quest: Kandydatura (50) W najbliższym czasie planowane są wybory zarządu Fundacji Wspierania Gospodarki Rolnej i Ty mój drogi jesteś jednym z kandydatów! Za żadną cenę nie możesz dopuścić do tego, żeby taka fucha przeszła Ci koło nosa! Dlatego też powinieneś koniecznie zatroszczyć się o przychylność członków fundacji, żeby nie mieli wątpliwości co do tego, kto jest najlepszym kandydatem... Mówisz, że to nieuczciwe? Przekupstwo powiadasz? Ależ mój drogi, chodzi tylko o dobrą reklamę i zapewnienie sobie pleców! W dzisiejszym świecie nazywamy to lobbingiem. Nikt nie będzie miał z pewnością nic przeciwko temu, jeżeli podarujesz mu kilka swoich ekologicznych produktów w trosce o jego zdrowie. Dostarcz 1040 miodu i 281 cukierków członkom fundacji, by zwiększyć swoje szanse w wyborach na szefa zarządu. W ten sposób niewątpliwie zwiększysz swoją popularność, a do tego otrzymasz jeszcze dodatkowo 376.253 punktów. Ale najlepszą informację zostawiłem sobie na koniec - jako szef zarządu będziesz miał do swojej dyspozycji dwa modele Neo i Trinity, które będziesz mógł zaprezentować wszystkim mieszkańcom i przyjezdnym na swoim polu pokazowym. 51. Quest: Ekshibicjonizm w TV (51) Widziałeś już, jakie szopki odchodzą ostatnio w programie \"Little Sister\"?! Kark prowadzi filozoficzne debaty o życiu i śmierci z próżniakiem, złośliwa intrygantka nabrała wody w usta i nie zadaje się z nikim, a naczelny błazen programu popadł w depresję! Tak dalej być nie może! Twórcy programu postanowili chwycić się niezawodnej w tym przypadku deski ratunku i zasypać kontener sisterowców deszczem słodyczy na poprawę humoru. Dostarcz 72.000 truskawek i 800 miodu, aby zapobiec kompletnej klapie programu. Otrzymasz za to 732.000 punktów. 52. Quest: Złoto olifantów (52) Po wyruszeniu w w drogę na tegoroczne Igrzyska Zimowe w Kanadzie zrozpaczony trener teamu olifantyjskiego stwierdził, że zapomniał zabrać ze sobą przygotowane zapasy super zdrowych bio produktów... Jeżeli chcemy, by nasi sportowcy osiągnęli swoje najlepsze wyniki i przywieźli do domu możliwie dużo złotych olifantomedali koniecznie musimy zaopatrzyć team w zdrowe, bogate w minerały i witaminy produkty domowej produkcji. Dostarcz 4000 jajek i 1920 mleka teamowi olifantyjskiemu w zamian za 1.683.600 punktów. 53. Quest: Każdy sobie rzepkę skrobie (53) Och, nie ma nic gorszego niż upierdliwi sąsiedzi... Słyszałem, że Twój sąsiad skarżył się ostatnio z tego powodu, że Twoja rzodkiewka za głośno rośnie... Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą... W tej sytuacji możesz albo rozpocząć polemikę z sąsiadem, która może przerodzić się w spór trwający latami, albo spróbować go w jakiś sposób udobruchać. Jako że jesteś pokojowo nastawionym do świata człowiekiem decydujesz się na drugą metodę i dajesz mu w prezencie krasnale ogrodowe lub alternatywnie 64.800 szpinaku i 4800 jajek. Nagroda za mądrą decyzję jest bardzo wartościowa: święty spokój oraz 1.395.000 punktów. 54. Quest: UFO alarm (54) Niesłychane! Nad Twoim ranczo pojawiło się ostatnio UFO! Prasa bulwarowa z całego kraju zjechała się do naszej osady i okupuje okoliczne pola w oczekiwaniu na kolejną wizytę przyjaciół z kosmosu. Nieprzygotowane na masowy napływ dziennikarzy okoliczne sklepy świecą pustkami, a pismaki marzną i głodują. Dostarcz 432 majonezu na kanapki oraz 230 kłębków wełny na nowe swetry dla zatwardziałych dziennikarzy. Otrzymasz za to 373.680 punktów. 55. Quest: KapiHospital (55) Profesor Dr Kudałtemyśli z KapiHospital zagości w przyszłym tygodniu w świetlicy naszego domu kultury z wykładem o alternatywnych metodach leczenia za pomocą naturalnych produktów. Czy mógłbyś dostarczyć profesorowi materiały do wizualnego wsparcia jego wykładu? Dostarcz 72.000 kalafiorów oraz 216 sera profesorowi Kudłatemyśli, a otrzymasz od niego w nagrodę 1.135.800 punktów. 56. Quest: Formuła 7 (56) W przyszłym tygodniu startują kolejne wyścigi Formuły 7 i ich organizatorzy potrzebują koniecznie materiały do dekoracji i umocnienia band na wypadek dryfowania rozpędzonych śmiałków od bandy do bandy. Dostarcz 18.000 słoneczników oraz %PRODUCT2% mleka, aby zarówno publika jak i kierowcy bezpiecznie wrócili do domów. W nagrodę otrzymasz 1.083.600 punktów. 57. Quest: Kociaki (57) Twoja kotka lada dzień się okoci, więc powinieneś zatroszczyć się o urządzenie przytulnego kąciku dla niej i dla małych. Zbierz 1200 wełny na wyścielenie kociego legowiska oraz 216 serka, by podtuczyć kocią mamę. Czas najwyższy na koci przychówek w naszej okolicy, bo myszy harcują, aż podłogi skrzypią! Za swoją troskę o dobro kociej rodziny otrzymasz 423.000 punktów. 58. Quest: Odwiedziny kuzyna (58) Zapiekanka z cukinii jest ulubioną potrawą Twojego kuzyna Sebastiana. W najbliższym czasie planuje Cię on odwiedzić razem ze swoim przesłodkim synkiem Christo i cieszy się już niezmiernie na smakołyki, które zamierzasz zaserwować na jego powitanie. Mały Christo nie przepada jednak za warzywami i wolałby zjeść coś słodkiego. Dlatego też oprócz 103.700 cukinii musisz koniecznie zaopatrzyć się w 216 cukierków, aby członkowie Twojej rodziny mieli możliwość spędzenia niezapomnianego weekendu na idyllicznej wsi. Za swoje wysiłki otrzymasz 2.965.498 punktów. 59. Quest: Piecuch (59) Najnowsza super kompleksowa gra strategiczna zdaje się spędzać Twojemu podopiecznemu sen z powiek. Od wielu dni spędza on przed komputerem całe wieczory i przestał w ogóle wychodzić na zewnątrz! Dlatego też czym prędzej zrób mu na drutach ciepły pulowerek i zapakuj do plecaka kilka kanapek z majonezem, żeby dobrze zaopatrzony wyruszył na wycieczkę w nieznane. Wycieczkę w nieznane? Jaką też wycieczkę? Ha! Tą, którą sprytnie w tajemnicy zaplanowałeś dla swojego podopiecznego, żeby chłopak kompletnie nie zgnuśniał w domu i zaczerpnął świeżego powietrza. Dostarcz mi proszę 1200 wełny oraz 432 majonezu. W nagrodę otrzymasz 478.080 punktów niezależnie od tego, czy Twój podopieczny będzie zadowolony z wycieczki niespodzianki! 60. Quest: List polecony (60) Zauważyłaś już, że nasz nowy listonosz jest przeeeesłodki? Niestety całkowicie pochłonięty jest on swoją pracą i pędzi od domu do domu bez wytchnienia. Być może jednak następnym razem uda Ci się go namówić na zrobienie małej przerwy i zaprosić na sałatkę z pomidorów i szklaneczkę mleka. Zaangażowany i ambitny chłopak z pewnością ucieszy się z zaproszenia. Zgromadź 57.600 pomidorów i 1920 mleka, aby przygotować drobny poczęstunek dla listonosza. Za swój dobry uczynek otrzymasz 813.600 punktów. 61. Quest: Nowatorskie kartony (61) Producent kartonów Pudłoking poszukuje nowatorskich idei do produkcji kartonów. Przeprowadzone ostatnio badania wykazały, że miód doskonale nadaje się jako klej, stara skórka od sera z kolei niewiarygodnie sprawdza się jako spoiwo przy produkcji kartonów. Niewiarygodne, nieprawdaż?! Któż by pomyślał! Dostarcz firmie Pudłoking 800 miodu i 216 sera, aby linie produkcyjne firmy mogły ruszyć pełną parą. W nagrodę otrzymasz 427.800 punktów. 62. Quest: Szparagowy szał (62) Świeże szparagi z sosem hollandaise... Mniami! Cóż może być lepszego! Gospoda w okolicznej wsi cieszy się w bieżącym sezonie szparagowym takim powodzeniem, że bogate zapasy zgromadzone przez zapobiegliwego kucharza są już na wykończeniu. Dlatego też szef kuchni potrzebuje koniecznie Twojej pomocy! Dostarcz mu w jak najkrótszym czasie 27.300 szparagów i 432 majonezu, tak aby wszyscy potencjalni goście dostali na stół pachnący masełkiem lub sosem hollandaise półmisek szparagów. W nagrodę otrzymasz 1.506.635 punktów. 63. Quest: Biodiesel (63) Okoliczna stacja benzynowa koniecznie potrzebuje Twojej pomocy przy testowaniu najnowszego biopaliwa wyprodukowanego z rzepaku. Najnowsze testy wykazują na dzień dzisiejszy niestety zbyt wysoki współczynnik tarcia cylindrów, w związku z czym pomysłodawca bio mikstury Edek Kozłowski postanowił wzbogacić biopaliwo o dodatkowe enzymy białkowe, aby poprawić działanie cylindrów. Mamy nadzieję, że w przypadku zakończenia eksperymentów powodzeniem już wkrótce rozpocznie się nowa era w branży paliwowej! Dostarcz Edkowi 48.000 rzepaku do produkcji paliwa i 4800 jajek do produkcji smaru. W nagrodę otrzymasz 855.000 punktów, nawet jeżeli eksperymenty naszego miejscowego wynalazcy nie zakończą się rewolucjonizującym rynek odkryciem. 64. Quest: Mol książkowy (64) Uhuhu! Ratunku! W kawiarence okolicznej biblioteki publicznej odkryto nic innego jak... zombie! Przerażona pani bibliotekarka myślała początkowo, że ma do czynienia z nieszkodliwymi, odrobinę zaniedbanymi molami książkowymi, lecz okazało się, że chodzi o pół-zombies :-). Każdy z nas doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, do czego zdolne są tego rodzaju monstrum, dlatego też koniecznie powinniśmy pomóc biednej pani Zosi jak najszybciej się ich pozbyć. Podobno oprócz robienia krwawej masakry zombie przepadają również za obrzucaniem się nawzajem kłębkami wełny i kawałkami sera. Dlatego też koniecznie dostarcz pani bibliotekarce 230 kłębków wełny oraz 216 sera, by pomóc jej w wywabieniu straszydeł z biblioteki naszego przepięknego EL Farmado. W nagrodę za swoją pomoc otrzymasz 318.600 punktów. 65. Quest: Plaga much (65) Nasz miejscowy sprzedawca dekoracji i ozdób jest zrozpaczony, gdyż okoliczny Animals odebrał mu automat do skanowania banknotów, w którym pan Antoni z uwielbieniem smażył... muchy! Antoni Powsinoga jest zrozpaczony, ale bynajmniej nie poddaje się zwątpieniu i ma już nową, genialną ideę, jakby tu się rozprawić ze swoim naczelnym wrogiem. Planuje on sporządzić mieszankę malinowo-majonezową, która swoim rozkosznym zapachem ma zwabić muchy, a poprzez swoją klejącą konsystencję stać się dla nich śmiertelna pułapką... Dostarcz Antoniemu 43.200 malin i 432 majonezu, aby mieszkańcy El Farmado w końcu przestali go nazywać \"Władcą much\". Antoni pozostanie Ci z pewnością dozgonnie wdzięczny i podziękuje za pomoc 1.685.880 punktami. 66. Quest: Galopująca inflacja (66) O rany! Okoliczny sklep spożywczy po raz kolejny podniósł cenę produktów! Biedni mieszkańcy będą chyba zmuszeni wkrótce przejść na dietę, bo powoli przestaje ich być stać na wystawne śniadanka. (Ok, zgadza się, że ceny w naszym sklepie są jednymi z najniższych na całym świecie, ale mimo wszystko nie jest to jeszcze powód, aby nie narzekać na prawo i lewo.) Przez Twoją głowę przemyka nagle tak często słyszane podczas lekcji religii: \"Idź i czyń dobro\" i postanawiasz spełnić dobry uczynek i wystawić za darmo na targu do dyspozycji mieszkańców 4800 jajek i 800 miodu. Mieszkańcy wioski będą z pewnością zachwyceni i bez wahania poprą Twoją kandydaturę na radnego miasta (tak, tak... za pomocą przysłowiowej kiełbasy wyborczej nie jeden zdobył ciepłą posadkę.) W nagrodę otrzymasz 822.000 punktów. 67. Quest: Wiklinowa łódź (67) Stowarzyszenie eksperymentalnej archeologii planuje w bieżącym semestrze wykonanie niekonwencjonalnego projektu: rekonstrukcję zabytkowej celtyckiej łodzi wiklinowej i przetestowanie jej funkcjonowanie w praktyce. Ponieważ wiklina jest stosunkowo trudną do zdobycia rośliną profesor Sitak prosi Cię o dostarczenie 18.000 bławatków jako materiału napędowego i 230 kłębków wełny w celu powiązania łodyg bławatków. Ponieważ stowarzyszenia naukowców nie należą do bogatych organizacji, niestety nie możesz się spodziewać gratyfikacji finansowej. W nagrodę otrzymasz jednakże 1.792.800 punktów. 68. Quest: Najlepsze dla mężczyzny! (68) Naczelny producent przyborów do golenia Goleta prowadzi badania nad nowym, antyalergicznym i anty zapalnym, rozkosznie pachnącym balsamem po goleniu wyprodukowanym na bazie mlecznej. Nożyki maszynek do golenia firmy Goleta wyposażone są w cieniutkie, mięciutkie poduszki z wełny, które gładko suną po skórze i nie podrażniają jej w najmniejszym stopniu. Dostarcz proszę firmie Goleta 1920 mleka do produkcji balsamu po goleniu oraz 1800 wełny na poduszeczki do nożyków, a w zamian otrzymasz 550.800 punktów. 69. Quest: Zaangażowanie (69) Miejscowa Ochotnicza Straż Pożarna nie ma bynajmniej łatwego życia, a co najgorsze, mało kto docenia jej wysiłki! Normalni ludzie jak Ty, czy ja smacznie śpią o godzinie 3 w nocy, podczas gdy panowie i panie strażacy wyrywani są systematycznie z łóżek odgłosem wyjących syren! Dlatego tez pokaż naszym bohaterom działającym dla dobra wspólnoty, że przynajmniej Ty doceniasz ich wysiłki i podaruj im 64.800 porzeczek i 216 cukierków. W nagrodę otrzymasz 1.704.960 punktów. 70. Quest: Domowe wynalazki (70) Twoja babcia Lucia ma zaiste fantastyczne pomysły! Ostatnio wpadła na pomysł, by przed prasowaniem spryskać swoją pościel ekstraktem z ziół i cała jej szafa pachnie wprost niebiańsko! Myślę, że nasi sąsiedzi zainteresowani byliby recepturą na ziołowy eliksir babci Luci. W tym celu jednakże musimy przeprowadzić kilka prób, aby dokładnie ustalić proporcję składników wchodzących w skład czarodziejskiego zapachu. Dostarcz babci 10.800 ziół oraz 230 kłębków wełny, aby mogła rozpocząć badania nad swoją miksturą. W nagrodę otrzymasz 207.000 punktów. 71. Quest: Gorączka karnawału (71) Jak to co roku w czasie karnawału cała okolica oszalała! Jako członek miejscowego Stowarzyszenia Niefrasobliwych Balowiczów bierzesz naturalnie czynny udział w przygotowaniach do karnawału. Motto tegorocznego karnawału brzmi \"Wełna we włosach\" i każdy potencjalny balowicz aż pali się do tego, by przystroić swoja fryzurę odrobiną oryginalnej, naturalnej wełny pachnącej ciepłą owczarnią. Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę wspominać, że na balach w okolicznej osadzie nie może również zabraknąć zdrowych i pożywnych trunków! W związku z tym dostarcz proszę 1200 wełny oraz 1920 mleka Stowarzyszeniu Niefrasobliwych Balowiczów na organizację balu. W nagrodę kierownictwo stowarzyszenia przyzna Ci 550.800 punktów, a z dostarczonej wełny sporządzi jedyną w swoim rodzaju, szałową perukę z wełny! 72. Quest: Bio-lekcja (72) Hej kolego! Nazywam się Jasiek i chodzę do 7b. Moja nauczycielka biologii, która jest fanatyczką produktów bio planuje, że podczas jutrzejszej lekcji będziemy studiowali pod mikroskopem jeżyny i ser żółty. Niestety wybór preparatów w naszej szkole jest bardzo ograniczony - do dyspozycji mamy nieskończone ilości ziemniaków i żab w plasterkach... Czy mógłbyś nas poratować i dostarczyć na lekcję biologii 12.950 jeżyn i 216 sera? Cała nasza klasa podziękuje Ci 932.692 punktami. Kto wie, być może nawet postaramy się omijać Twoje pole słonecznikowe wielkim kołem... 73. Quest: Gópie chopaki (73) Cześć! Na imię mam Sylwia. Mój młodszy brat Jasiek okropnie działa mi na nerwy. Ostatnio pojawił się ni stąd ni zowąd przy naszym tajemnym nadrzewnym szałasie i obrzucił nasza kryjówkę serem i jeżynami! Skandal! Cóż za grobianin! Swoją drogą, ciekawe, skąd je miał. W każdym bądź razie postanowiłyśmy się zemścić i obsmarować kryjówkę chłopaków majonezem, a następnie okleić ją wełną. Mam nadzieję, że będzie to dla nich nauczka na przyszłość! Czy możesz dać nam 432 majonezu i 1200 wełny? Nasz Girli-Gang podziękuje Ci 478.080 punktami. 74. Quest: Poszukiwany, poszukiwana (74) Servus, nazywam się Władek Nieporadek i szukam dziewczyny. Chyba już nawet znalazłem taką, która by mi się podobała, ale muszę w jakiś sposób zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę i zdobyć jej serce. Kto wie... może droga do jej serca wiedzie przez żołądek? Trochę jagód i miodu z pewnością nastroi do mnie Halinkę bardziej przychylnie! Czy możesz mi dostarczyć 72.000 jagód i 800 miodu? Halinka upiecze pyszne ciasto, a Ty otrzymasz 1.722.000 punktów za swój wkład w naszą love story. 75. Quest: Świnka morska (75) Miejscowa Pijalnia Wód Mineralnych jest głównym sponsorem akcji \"Świnki morskie szukają nowego domu\". Jako że w ostatnim czasie do okolicznego schroniska dla zwierząt trafiło całe mnóstwo świnek morskich prezes Pijalni, który jest wielkim miłośnikiem tych przesłodkich zwierzaków postanowił zorganizować wielką akcję poszukiwania nowych rodzin dla świnek. Byłoby szalenie miło z Twoje strony, gdybyś również wziął udział w akcji i wspomógł organizatorów w przygotowaniu drobnego posiłku. Czy mógłbyś w tym celu dostarczyć 24.500 mirabelek oraz 4.800 jajek? W nagrodę za swoją pomoc otrzymasz 3.235.000 punktów. 76. Quest: Wojna i pokój (76) Cześć kolego, to znowu ja, Jasiek. Moja głupia siostra odkryła naszą kryjówkę i wycięła nam niezły numer... Obydwie strony chyba odrobinę przesadziły ze swoim akcjami, bo nikt się teraz do nikogo nie odzywa. Jako że jesteś od początku zamieszany w nasz spór, może tak pomógłbyś mi złożyć dziewczynom ofertę pokojową? Jako znak dobrej woli pragnę podarować dziewczynom 216 sera i 216 cukierków. W nagrodę otrzymałbyś 320.760 punktów. Mamy deal kolego? 77. Quest: Eko-prąd (77) Producent alternatywnych źródeł energii firma Energotrysk odkryła w ostatnim czasie nową metodę produkcji energii. Z pewnością nie jest Ci obca metoda z ziemniakiem i żarówką, nieprawdaż? W podobny sposób funkcjonuje nowy prototyp firmy Energotrysk. Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko! Tryskający pomysłami inżynierzy wpadli na genialny pomysł - nowe przewodniki prądu skonstruowane z kłębków wełny. Do naszych obowiązków jako eko-farmerów należy wspieranie alternatywnych źródeł energii, dlatego też koniecznie wesprzyj lokalnego producenta i dostarcz 66500 ziemniaków oraz 230 kłębków wełny firmie Energotrysk. W ten sposób dowiedziesz swojej troski o dobro ziemi i w nagrodę otrzymasz 1.298.451 punktów. 78. Quest: Subwersywny i aktywny (78) Hej! Ty tam! Słyszałeś już, że Ministerstwo Gospodarki ogłosiło ostatnio, że żyjemy w kraju mlekiem i miodem płynącym? Kompletna bzdura! Przy tak niskich cenach żywności wszyscy farmerzy przymierają niemalże głodem! Dlatego też na barykady Kameradzi! Najwyższy czas pokazać Panom Ministrom, że tak dalej być nie może! Proponuję, żebyśmy udali się do ministerialnej kafejki i zalali Panów Ministrów naszym wspaniałym miodem i mlekiem sprzedawanym na dzień dzisiejszy za bezcen. Być może to im wreszcie uświadomi konieczność podniesienia subwencji dla nas, biednych farmerów. W tym celu dostarcz 1920 mleka i 800 miodu, a w nagrodę otrzymasz oprócz pozwu za umyślne uszkodzenie mienia 555.600 punktów. 79. Quest: Hymn na cześć farmera (79) \"Chwała farmerowi, świata żywicielowi!\" zatytułowany jest piosenka, której ostatnio nauczyła nas Pani w szkole. Powiedz, czy to prawda? Na prawdę jesteś w stanie wyżywić cały świat? Wow, to niewiarygodne! W takim razie możesz też z pewnością dostarczyć 3833 jabłek i 4800 jajek na naszą następną szkolną dyskotekę? Mam nadzieję, że słowom piosenki stanie się zadość! W nagrodę za swój wkład w organizację imprezy otrzymasz 2.017.431 punktów. 80. Quest: Multikonto (80) Witaj! Nazywam się Tomasz i mam mały problem. Otóż ostatnio zablokowano mi konto w grze Kapiland, bo... hmmm... powiedzmy, że nie do końca uczciwie grałem i posiadałem multikonto. Niestety muszę teraz zacząć grę od początku, gdyż nie chcę rozczarować moich wieloletnich partnerów handlowych. Jako że faza rozbudowy firmy nie wymaga ode mnie szalonego zaangażowania i mam do dyspozycji dużo wolnego czasu koniecznie potrzebuję jakieś zajęcie. Ponieważ chętnie robię na drutach miło byłoby z Twojej strony, gdybyś zaopatrzył mnie w 230 kłębków wełny. Aha, proszę jeszcze o 432 majonezu, żebym mógł od czasu do czasu przekąsić coś tłustego i pożywnego. Zrobisz to dla mnie? Świetnie! W nagrodę otrzymasz 373.680 punktów. 81. Quest: Rozrzutnik obornika 2000 (81) Słyszałem, że poszukujesz nowego rozrzutniku obornika do Twojego gospodarstwa. Tak? To świetnie się składa! Wyobraź sobie, że ostatnio zakupiłem takowy, lecz nie jest on mi już potrzebny. Moglibyśmy zrobić mały handel wymienny. Słyszałem, że uprawiasz maliny i masz również na swojej farmie kilka uli. Czy mógłbyś mi więc wspaniałomyślnie dostarczyć 43.200 malin oraz 800 miodu? W nagrodę za swoją gotowość niesienia pomocy otrzymasz 1.767.000 punktów. 82. Quest: Halloween (82) Cześć kolego! Co tam słychać! Jak życie, jak miłość, jak zdrowie zwierzaków? Słuchaj, mam sprawę, podobno uprawiasz dynie? Moja klasa 7b przygotowuje właśnie na Halloween szkolne przedstawienie pod tytułem \"Strachy na strychy\" i do dekoracji potrzebowalibyśmy 108.000 dyni i 216 cukierków. Czy byłbyś tak pomocny i dostarczył nam wymienione produkty? W nagrodę otrzymasz 3.594.960 punktów. 83. Quest: Szansa na supergwiazdę (83) Dzień dobry! Nazywam się Sylwia i jestem moderatorką programu \"Szansa na supergwiazdę\". Mamy poważny problem, gdyż część z osób startujących w konkursie kompletnie straciła głos po udziale w eliminacjach. Nadwyrężone struny głosowe można jednakże podobno szybciutko wykurować za pomocą surowych jajek. Na wypadek gdyby jajka nie pomogły zastosować można podobno również okłady z wełny. Koniecznie musimy spróbować wszystkiego co w naszej mocy, aby załamani kandydaci odzyskali głosy do czasu finałowej rozgrywki. Dostarcz proszę 4800 jajek i 230 kłębków wełny organizatorom programu. W nagrodę otrzymasz mój autograf i 712.800 punktów. 84. Quest: Jogurtowo mi! Dokładnie tak! (84) Dzień dobry! Nazywam się Krzysztof Mleczyński i jestem przedstawicielem firmy \"Niebo w gębie\". Jako nowatorska firma poszukujemy wciąż to nowych smaków dla naszych produktów i mamy duże zapotrzebowanie na surowce służące do fazy testowej nowego produktu - jogurtu o smaku buraków pastewnych. Uprzejmie proszę o wsparcie nas produktami i dostarczenie 72.000 buraków pastewnych i 1920 mleka, abyśmy jak najprędzej mogli rozpocząć produkcję serii testowych jogurtu buraczanego. W nagrodę otrzymasz 963.600 punktów, a ponadto pokażemy wszystkim nadętym producentom jogurtów, że nie pozjadali jeszcze ostatnich rozumów i w każdej chwili możemy ich zaskoczyć! 85. Quest: A co będzie za 10 lat... (85) "Siemanko! Jak leci? Przyznaj się! Dałeś mojemu małemu bratu naprawdę aż tyle cukierków?! To niesprawiedliwe! Nasz Girli-Gang też chce cukierki!!! I jajka! Całe kopy jajek! Nieważne, że ostatnio zawarliśmy rozejm, teraz jesteśmy znów na wojennej ścieżce i zamierzamy obrzucić obóz chłopaków jajkami. Po prostu MUSISZ nam pomóc! Dostarcz nam 216 cukierków i 4800 jajek, a za swą gotowość niesienia pomocy otrzymasz 714.960 punktów. 86. Quest: Hibernacja (86) Słyszałeś już o tym, że NASA planuje rozpoczęcie badań nad zamrożeniem komórek ludzkiego ciała? A wszystko dlatego, by astronauci podróżujący na Marsa dotarli do celu bez konieczności wielu lat męczącej podróży w kosmosie. Do swoich testów naukowcy potrzebują z nieznanych laikom powodów ekologiczne produkty i proszą o dostarczenie 2867 gruszek i 800 miodu w celu kontynuacji badań. Za swój wkład w badania nad podróżami kosmicznymi otrzymasz 1.834.778 punktów. 87. Quest: Gastro-amatorzy (87) Witaj! Zostałem ostatnio zaproszony do programu \"Gotowanie na ekranie z gwiazdami\" i muszę przyznać, że moi konkurenci są silnymi i nader kreatywnymi zawodnikami. Ostatnio w programie zaserwowano wegetariańskie kotlety schabowe, sałatkę z karmą dla ptaków oraz kompot z ogórków kiszonych i zimną zupę śledziową... Myślę że wszystkie te wynalazki uda mi się jednakże przebić za pomocą mojej niezrównanej zapiekanki w sosie majonezowym. Dostarcz mi proszę 1920 mleka i 432 majonezu, abym mógł popracować trochę nad moją tajemną recepturą. W nagrodę otrzymasz 474.480 punktów. 88. Quest: Niebiańskie dźwięki (88) Hej kolego! Czyżbyś znów wybierał się do miasta? Cała nasza banda musi niestety udać się na zajęcia z muzyki, żeby opanować grę na flecie prostym. Wprost nie możemy się już doczekać wątpliwej przyjemności gry na tym koszmarnie brzmiącym instrumencie... Nasz pomysłowy kolego Waldzio wpadł jednak na fantastyczny pomysł i zaproponował, abyśmy pozatykali nasze flety okruchami sera i marmoladą z jagód i użyli ich podczas nadchodzącego koncertu szkolnego jako dmuchawek. Nieświadome niczego głupie gęsi z bandy dziewczyn dopiero wywalą gały, jak ni stąd ni zowąd z bezpiecznej pozycji podczas apelu rozpoczniemy zmasowany ostrzał. Proszę dostarcz nam 72.000 jagód oraz 216 sera, aby nasz przebiegły plan mógł wypalić. W ramach wdzięczności otrzymasz 1.585.800 punktów i wolny wstęp na nasz koncert na szkolnym apelu! 89. Quest: Zemsta krasnali (89) Dzień dobry! Z moich informacji wynika, że ostatni popis bandy chłopaków zakończył się całkowitym sukcesem. Hihihi... Masz jeszcze okruchy sera we włosach. Bogu dzięki, że nasz Girli-Gang miał akurat czyn społeczny i nie musiał uczestniczyć w apelu. Mimo wszystko za ten perfidny plan i zamach na innych uczniów rozzuchwalonym chłopakom należy się porządna nauczka! Proszę dostarcz nam 2250 wiśni i 800 miodu, abyśmy mogły wykonać nasz tajemny odwet na bandzie chłopaków. W nagrodę za swoją pomoc otrzymasz 1.782.000 punktów. 90. Quest: Złamane serce (90) Słyszałeś już o tym, że nasz kochany i zawsze wesoły sąsiad pan Mieciu Józefiński ma problemy sercowe? Jego ukochana Ewunia jest bardzo wymagającą żoną i strasznie trudno jej dogodzić. W związku z tym pan Mieciu zaplanował przygotować dla wybranki swojego serca kolację przy świecach i ugotować coś przepysznego: sałatkę-tort przekładaną majonezem. Oprócz tego pan Mieciu planuje dla Ewuni zrobić na drutach parę ciepłych wełnianych skarpet. Przez żołądek i stopy do serca! Proszę pomóż zdesperowanemu Mieciowi dogodzić jego ukochanej i dostarcz mu 432 majonezu i 1200 wełny. W nagrodę otrzymasz 478.080 punktów i dozgonną wdzięczność naszego poczciwego pana Miecia. 91. Quest: Parapetówa w klubie farmera (91) Hej hej! Słyszałeś już o nowo założonym przez mnie i moją siostrę klubie farmera? Mamy nawet odkopany na strychu stary adapter, mnóstwo klasyków na winylu i... wkrótce planujemy wypasioną parapetówę! Czuj się zaproszony! Jedyne co mi się nie podoba w naszym nowym klubie, to wyśrubowane questy klubowe, na których wykonanie trzeba pracować i pracować... Szkoda, że nie można ich załatwić za jednym zamachem od ręki. Z drugiej strony nie mielibyśmy wówczas żadnego zajęcia oprócz imprezowania :-) Słuchaj, a może pomógłbyś nam przynajmniej przy jednym queście? Brakuje nam jeszcze 64.000 koniczyny i 216 cukierków, abyśmy mogły zakończyć quest i oddać się przygotowaniom do parapetówy. Im więcej czasu będziemy miały z Natalią na przygotowanie imprezy, tym większej ilości atrakcji możesz się spodziewać, nie skąp więc produktów kolego/koleżanko i dorzuć coś do questa! Oprócz zaproszenia na niezapomnianą imprezę w nagrodę otrzymasz 374.960 punktów. 92. Quest: Szczęśliwe kury (92) Serwus! To ja handlarz bydła z okolicznej osady. Słuchaj, mam małe pytanko: czy mógłbyś mi pomóc w dosyć kłopotliwej sytuacji? Otóż odkąd moje kury przypadkiem spróbowały sera oszalały na jego punkcie i nie chcą już jeść nic innego! Niestety nie mogę wciąż kupować dla nich sera, bo doprowadzi mnie to na skraj bankructwa! Skoro już jesteś taki wspaniałomyślny to miałbym do Ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę : wprawdzie wiosna już za progiem, lecz noce w dalszym ciągu są chłodne i moje kury biedaczki zamiast gdakać szczękają dziobami. Dlatego też postanowiłem ocieplić ich kurniki i potrzebowałbym w tym celu wełny do izolacji. Proszę dostarcz mi 216 sera i 1200 wełny a w nagrodę otrzymasz 423.000 punktów. 93. Quest: Problemy z odpadami (93) Widziałeś już góry śmieci piętrzące się na każdym rogu w naszej pięknej osadzie El Farmado? Tak, tak, panowie śmieciarze strajkują i żądają należytej przerwy obiadowej. Burmistrz miasta rozkłada jak zwykle z rezygnacją ręce i pokazuje na puste kieszenie. Nie możemy do tego dopuścić, by nasze słodkie miasteczko zamieniło się w górę cuchnących i rozkładających się odpadów, w związku z czym koniecznie musimy zrobić zrzutę na godziwy posiłek dla panów z MPO. Dostarcz proszę 1975 śliwek oraz 1920 mleka, aby panowie śmieciarze zawiesili swój strajk i zadowoleni w spokoju ducha mogli codziennie jak przystało korzystać ze swojej przerwy obiadowej. W nagrodę burmistrz obiecał przyznać Ci 1819998 punktów. 94. Quest: Zarysowany samochód (94) Dzień dobry! Nazywam się Alojzy Metal i jestem przedstawicielem firmy "Samochodowo na kolorowo". Chciałbym złożyć zamówienie na nową dostawę wełny do polerowania lakierów. Jako że najnowsze trendy w branży lakierniczej wykazują, że lakier o wiele lepiej się trzyma jeżeli zostanie utwardzony skórką od sera, zamówię tym razem dodatkowo eksperymentalnie również partię tego produktu. Proszę dostarcz nam 1200 wełny i 216 sera. W ramach wynagrodzenia za dostarczone towary otrzymasz 423000 punktów. 95. Quest: Sędzia Fred (95) Sąd rejonowy w El Farmado poszukuje ławników do znajdujących się w agendzie rozpraw. Niestety od kilku dni nie zgłosił się żaden ochotnik, dlatego że za wielogodzinne posiedzenia sądu niestety nie są wypłacane żadne diety. W ramach poszukiwania alternatywnych rozwiązań przewodniczący sądu Fred wpadł na pomysł, aby wszystkim ławnikom zaoferować przynajmniej jeden ciepły, darmowy posiłek - kalafiorowo-miodowy super wegański posiłek zdrowy! Dostarcz proszę 72000 kalafiorów i 1280 miodu organom sprawiedliwości, a w nagrodę otrzymasz 1172400 punktów i możliwość powąchania jedynego w swoim rodzaju posiłku... 96. Quest: Sałatka jajeczna (96) Cześć kolego! Moja babcia chętnie zrobiłaby znów wielką michę ulubionej sałatki wszystkich łasuchów, ale niestety nie ma potrzebnych składników. Zarówno banda chłopaków, jaki banda dziewczyn wprost przepada za sałatką, więc byłaby to doskonała okazja, żeby w końcu zakopać topór wojenny i wspólnie rozkoszować się rozpływającą się na podniebieniach sałatką babci Luci. Czy mógłbyś dostarczyć babci 800 miodu i 4800 jajek? W nagrodę za swój wkład otrzymasz 822.000 punktów. 97. Quest: Ubranka dla lalek (97) No wiesz co! Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałam! Naprawdę dałeś mojemu podstępnemu i podłemu bratu miód i jajka? Wyobraź sobie, że wracam dzisiaj ze szkoły, wchodzę do mojego pokoju i co widzę?! Wszystkie lalki wysmarowane są od stóp do głów klejącą breją... Kompletnie nie wiem co teraz zrobić, bo mama powiedziała, że jak włożymy lalki do pralki, to mogą się popsuć... Słyszałam jednak od cioci Wandzi, która ma radę na wszystko, że mirabelki doskonale wchłaniają miód, a kłębki wełny włożone do pralki absorbują wszelkie nieczystości. Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi naprawić twój błąd i dasz mi 24.500 mirabelek i 230 kłębków wełny abym mogła odratować moją kolekcję lalek. W nagrodę otrzymasz naturalnie 2.867.800 punktów. 98. Quest: Palenie kawy (98) Dzień dobry! Nazywam się Małgorzata Misiek i jestem szefową palarni kawy Podzamczysko. W związku z najnowszymi trendami w paleniu kawy postanowiliśmy podążyć za duchem czasu i wypróbować nowe metody palenia również w naszej palarni. W tym celu potrzebujemy w najbliższym czasie dostawę cukinii, aby osiągnąć łagodny smak kawy oraz dostawę mleka, aby przetestować w słoneczne popołudnie wypaloną w ten sposób kawę. Czy chciałbyś zostać naszym dostawcą? W ramach pierwszej dostawy potrzebowalibyśmy 103.700 cukinii i 1920 mleka. W ramach wynagrodzenia otrzymasz 3.064.138 punktów. 99. Quest: Komfort kąpieli (99) Witaj! Jestem ratownikiem z basenu w El Farmado i mam dla Ciebie niestety złą wiadomość. Skończyły nam się środki czyszczące i jeżeli wkrótce nie otrzymamy dostawy nowych środków będziemy niestety zmuszeni zamknąć basen. Mówisz, że jesteś farmerem i nie za bardzo możesz nam pomóc? I owszem, mój drogi! Słyszałam, że nic lepiej nie nadaje się do czyszczenia niż kłębki wełny, a majonez doskonale sprawdza się w usuwaniu plam z kamienia na płytkach. Czy byłbyś na tyle wspaniałomyślny, aby pomóc nam w tej trudnej sytuacji? Potrzebujemy 230 kłębków wełny i 432 majonezu. 100. Quest: Minibar (100) Cześć, nazywam się Kamil Niewyspany i jestem przewodniczącym stowarzyszenia okolicznych hotelarzy. Ok, ok, przyznaję! Stowarzyszenie Hotelarzy brzmi może odrobinę przesadnie, skoro mamy w El Farmado tylko jeden hotel, niemniej jednak i jeden hotel może przysporzyć nie lada problemów! Otóż mamy właśnie gości z zagranicy, a skończyły nam się snacki w minibarze! Katastrofa! Co też sobie za granicą o nas pomyślą! Cóż za tragiczny dzień w promocji naszej osady na arenie międzynarodowej! Dlatego też błagam, apeluję: pomóż mi uzupełnić zasoby w minibarze! Potrzebowalibyśmy przede wszystkim 1680 orzechów włoskich oraz 216 cukierków. W nagrodę za swój wkład i poświęcenie otrzymasz 1.693.960 punktów.